Eternal
by littlePenMystery
Summary: As a vampire hunter, he vowed to revenge the death of his brother and parents but having a girlfriend and in addition, getting her pregnant weren't in the plan. AU


This is the second story that I wrote. It was different from the first one. I hope you like it.

Apologize in advance for unintended mistakes in the story and I welcome all your feedback. Thanks :)

 **Warning :** contain SasuHina paring and some blood.

 **Disclaimer :** Not mine.

* * *

The sound of the low rumbling could be heard from the black night sky, indicate the sign that the rain would soon come pouring down, soaking the ground beneath. All the trees swayed in one direction, dancing altogether to the rhythm of the wind as it picked up speed and thus causing the trees to abandon some of their leaves from the movement. The gleam from the stars and moon of the nighttime had gone completely disappeared, hiding their shadows behind the thick low clouds that had secretly gathered in the darkness above. Then came a streak ray of light, splitting the sky into two, followed by a really loud crack a second later which seemed to shake the ground to its core and ultimately, the clouds gave up their hold hence the beginning of the heaven rainfall, like the grains of maize fell from the sky.

Oddly enough, a lone man stood in the middle of the grave yard as if nothing was happening around him. Instead he settled his gaze intensely on three tombstones below him, barely blinking both eyes. He was drenched in the wetness. Now surrounding him was filled with silence, saved from the sound of raindrops clashing restlessly with the ground but he gave no reaction to such things, not when his mind was in the deepest place inside his heart. He thought back to the dreadful memories, always lingering nonstop inside him and played a main role as a fire that keep burning his inner fuel to obtain the desire to possess the will of living.

This night 17 years ago never vanished. The night of tragedy...

.

.

.

 **He peaked from the inside the kitchen counter through the louver to see the extreme tension that lingered in the thick air of the dim living room between his parents and a bunch of people who he couldn't clearly see. Conversation was exchanging, harsh words sometimes but he couldn't quit make out of what matter they were talking. Probably he was just a very young boy, that was why he couldn't understand adult world yet.**

 **Sitting behind him was his beloved brother, twice older than he was. He hugged him tight to his chest to protect and sooth him from the situation before them. They didn't dare to even make a slight move, afraid to cause a sound from where they were told to hide and that it might attract unwanted attention. Their parents warned them not to interfere, no matter what happened tonight but to mask their presence into nothing, not even their shadows could reach the outsider.**

 **The whole thing was getting worse when a tall man entered the scene out of nowhere but they were fully aware in a heartbeat that the man had horrifying aura that his appearance brought the darker atmosphere than it already was, making even the act of breathing seemed to be the hardest and yet they couldn't see his face as he stood in front of their parents, reveal only his back to be seen.**

 **Everyone had long gone out of their view and now they only caught a sight of three people in the room. A loud conversion had taken place there just a moment before had stopped, replacing with tranquility. One would surely describe the situation as peaceful if not the terror reaction of their mother and father. Their faces drained out of any colors, wide eyes opened in disbelieving.**

" **how?" Their father faintly said. For a brief moment they saw his eyes flashing with fear, something they never knew he had. Their mother on the other hand, standing beside her husband, couldn't conceal her tremble all over her body anymore.**

" **Fugaku, things changed unexpectedly." After a while, a powerful voice spoke slowly and seemed very amused amid the unpleasant circumstance.**

" **You were dead." They felt it in the air, the venom in their father's words, spilled every hatred upon the man.**

" **But I came back." And like a flash of lightening, his hand suddenly wrapped around their father's neck and lifted him up from the ground. Fugaku was struggling, fighting the man hard, yet his effort was of no avail, just like a piece of paper was being thrown into a solid rock. He was unwavering. Their mother interfered by trying to yank his hand away, in attempt to free her husband out of his clutch. Without warning, a free hand of the man backhanded her across the face, sent her flying to the wall nearby, leaving their mother on the verge of unconsciousness.**

 **This abrupt motion leaded their father to wrestle even more, although the result remained unchanged. The man turned his attention to their father again and laughed out loud echo around the room as If devoured pleasure in seeing people got abused. "What a pity. You look so pathetic, helpless."**

" **You see, the thing you've committed was too far beyond repair and I can't have that." He continued, gone all the amusement recently and replaced by a serious tone, meaning every words. He tightened his grip in the process, now allowing only a tiny amount of air to fill his lungs, just enough to still aware of his surround. Their father was getting exhausted from time to time, no longer has energy to retaliate the man in front of him.**

 **Upon seeing their father slowly faded away, his abuser raised the index finger and waved a little in warning. "No, not yet Fugaku. You still have witness the last moment of your dearest wife with me. Don't you think it will be such an exciting scene? Because I do." And then he laughed again, this time louder than before, the act that could only be unleashed by those so called sadist.**

 **This statement was just like a spell that cast on their father as it called him back to life one more time, gaining one last strength. He kicked and punched blow after blow to any directions where he could reach the man. He pushed himself back and forth, anything that could free him from this cruel grasp around his neck but this guy just stood there unmoving even one small step and shook his head toward this useless attempt. Soon, the newly found energy departed from their father bit by bit until there was nothing left to lose and that was when he realized his fate which he couldn't escape as resentment and sorrow crept into his eyes.**

 **The guy then turned his head a bit to his right, directing his command to someone they couldn't see. "Woman, come and finish her." In a blink of an eye, that said woman introduce her present for the first time into their field of view. She was covered in a long black dress with a big black hood, leaving her face in an absolute mystery for those who stayed off-center. Her appearance screamed dangerous, deadly and dark. She slowly walked toward where their mother was lying motionlessly except a pair of eyes that was still able to open. Every step she took defined how much time their mother had left.**

 **One slow step then another followed and tears were slowly falling down from the corner of the small child's eyes. His brother wrapped his arm around his mouth to hide his sob. All eyes were now on the two women, capturing every movement like they were completely absorbed in a show where the intense part was about to happen very soon.**

 **Not long till she reached. The time had come and without a word, she crouched down in front of their mother, showing off her shining fangs for instance and sank into her neck.**

 **She screamed and screamed relentlessly. For a long moment, the room filled with nothing but the sound of their mother cried out in tremendous pain. She hurt, she hurt so bad that her wail made the little boy felt like he was staying in the torture room. He closed his eyes. He told himself that this was all just a nightmare and that everything would be alright when he opened his eyes but one couldn't escape the fate. He could still hear his mother invading his sense until her voice left merely the low whimper and then it became quieter than the next before there was nothing could be heard from her.**

 **The youngest child gently opened his eyes once again in hope, even the smallest, that he would see his mother, his father, his brother smiling at him and comfort him for this bad dream but all he could see was the lifeless form of his mother while her eye still opened. Those eyes used to watch over him with kindness and warmth but now they were lifeless.**

 **His tears had come to halt since when, he did not know and somehow, he couldn't register what was going on around him anymore. He noticed neither the chuckle sound echoed endlessly through the room from the man nor the reason why his brother hugged him so tightly that he couldn't move nor the woman placed the white flower upon his mother. All he wanted to do at the moment was nothing more than just to burst out from where he was hiding and ran to his mother to caress her, embrace her just like the way she always did to him every day.**

 **What were they? he questioned himself. He had no idea. Despite their human appearance but they were not one. Human wouldn't do something like this. In fact, they were just some kind of specie who had no moral and no mercy. For the first time in his little life, he felt so scared, confused and then his tears started to stream down again like a river flow, soaking his face. In one night everything was ruined. He thought his family was the happiest in the world. He had nothing to worry, careless and free but now he was sitting inside the counter with his body shook violently like he was lost in the middle of the rain, watching his mother died.**

 **He did not aware of anything anymore at all until the man turned his attention to his father.**

" **Your blood, the blood of Uchiha, really enticed us." His father suddenly had his eyes gone wild, shooting toward the man in alarming.**

" **I won't even forgive your children." The man laughed loudly like a maniac. His father sent a deadly glare to that guy but it was just for a second as the man lifted his father further into the air and with the help of his left hand, abruptly disconnected the head of his father from its place so easily just like tearing a paper into two, making it landed with a thud when it touched the floor below. Blood were spilled everywhere around the room. The little boy saw nothing but red. The scent of blood filled his tiny nose instantly and the smell was so nasty that he had to suppress the urge to vomit. He watched the man descended the body of his father to level of his mouth and started to lap from the hole inside the neck.**

 **His blood was boiling. He wanted to scream out loud if not for the hand of his brother, clapping around him. He thrust hard in his brother tight grip, yearning for freedom to approach his parents, but he suddenly found himself staying still, frozen in his track as the man gradually turned around and revealed his face for the first time into his view since his arrival.**

 **And that was when he saw the face of the person who caused the destruction of his family in a single night.**

 **Everything was a mess and disaster because of him... He would never forget.**

 **The guy had his orbs darted around the room, searching for something or rather some people to be exact. The smirk never left his face and he playfully spoke.**

" **His two kids. Where are you?" followed by the darkly chuckle of the man, the small boy's eyes swiftly widen in fear. Those words sent shivers down his spine. His brother tightened his hold around him.**

 **Soon after, the laugh had cease and so was the light from the living room, leaving him and his brother lost in the complete darkness. The room's temperature seemed to drop below zero as his body went rigid. He couldn't see, couldn't hear anything except the sound of his own heart, pounding fast inside his chest.**

 **And then he heard a light footstep, approaching them.**

 **And then another, louder this time. His body began to quiver uncontrollably. His breathing became more rapid and shallow. The man was a predator. He and his brother were his prey and they could only use their ears for awareness.**

 **Again, another step, louder and closer to his hideout. He clasped his hands over his mouth, afraid to cause a sound. He didn't dare to make a move…He wondered if tonight was the end.**

 **One more loud step and it stopped. Suddenly, the light had returned. He adjusted his eyes into the light. He spotted the man standing in the entry of the kitchen but his brother and him braced themselves for the worst that about to come when they saw a wicked smile appeared to spread slowly on his face.**

" **They're in the kitchen." He said.**

" **To the back door, NOW" His brother shouted and at the same time they burst out from under the counter. His brother held his hand firmly as he tried to run as far as he could behind him. In a brief moment, he glanced back from his shoulder. His eyes landed on the man who stared at him quietly, like he was observing him but he didn't move, instead he saw few of his minions bolted toward his direction. He hurried his pace and exited the house.**

 **The night air was so cold that made his already trembled body more shiver. Everything surrounded him was all blackness and silence. This night, even the moonlight that always illuminated the earth in the hour of the darkness was invincible. The flashes of lightening were the only source which helped shining their way across the road in the middle of the forest, although they merely appeared in a split second and then vanished.**

 **He trailed closely behind Itachi but he did not know where they were heading. He felt like running forever. His lungs screamed for him to stop. His tiny legs told him to give up. He didn't need to look down. He could feel some blood was leaking from his bare foot after running for quit sometime on rough terrain but he knew, they couldn't manage to slow down or else they would get caught and he was certain that they wouldn't live to see another daylight once they got their hands on them as someone badly desired Uchiha's blood. So with all the energy he still had, he tried to drag his feet to race until he stumbled on a log and fell heavily into the ground.**

 **His brother quickly came to him, carried him on the back and continued their way. Despite adding more weight, he never seemed to lose his pace or showed sigh of exhausted. He was strong, the person he admired the most. He was the only person he had left now. He was always there for him. Itachi was always his lifesaver. With his brother here, he felt safe. He believed they could make it pass this nightmare.**

 **Sometime had passed and Itachi was still running nonstop. The younger brother didn't say a word even though his leg was still hurt. He thought they were secured for now as he didn't catch a glimpse of anyone. Meanwhile, the cry of thunder kept getting louder each time the lightening was lost in sight. The sound was piercing through his ears. He hands automatically clung to his brother and buried his face into his shoulder, blocking his vision from the silver lights in the sky. He felt safer this way.**

 **His brother seemed to lose balance a little as the violent wind was racing against them from the opposite direction. He looked up at the sky when he felt small drops of water touch his skin. The rain was unhurried at first but within few seconds, it fell in chaotic rhythm, pounding hard into the ground.**

 **Itachi stopped dead in his track. His head turned right then left, scanning the area around him.**

 **The small child at the back followed his brother movement but didn't notice anything out of ordinary. He was about to question his brother but stopped completely when he realized they weren't alone.**

" **Found you!"**

 **His hairs stood on end. Something almost touched his back but Itachi spun around and kicked the unknown figure, sending it flying few feet away from them.**

 **They watched the body rose slowly into sitting position. The lightening flashed again, revealing the young man with gray hair, cracking a sinister smirk.**

" **Damn you, that was hurt!" He said mockingly, now standing tall at his feet.**

" **Sasuke, stay behind me." His brother commanded and without a word, he followed.**

 **Itachi then pulled out a small dagger from his boot. Something he never noticed his brother had. With one click and the dagger rapidly enlarge itself into a long sword. Sasuke was amazed by the sudden change.**

 **But before Sasuke could register what was happening, the man took out his scythe and immediately lunged it toward Itachi. His brother blocked with his sword. With unbelievable speed, the guy appeared before him, sending a powerful kick to his gut. Itachi flew back a few feet, landing near Sasuke. He split out a mouth full of blood. Sasuke looked toward the man in fear and he said with a chuckle "Pay back."**

 **Slowly but surely, His brother recovered and now was standing, exchanging intense glare between his opponent. At the same time, they both charged right at each other.**

 **The sound of sword clashing with scythe could be heard in the middle of the forest. One attacked and another dodged. One struck and another avoided. This went on for a while until the guy almost penetrated his scythe through Itachi's skull but get blocked in midair when one of his hand clutched the guy's wrist and another hand, with sword, near his neck, threatening to cut through but also stopped halfway when his claws pierce through Itachi's wrist. Unable to see much of his brother's face in the dark, he could only hear the low whimper escape from him because of the wound on his wrist but neither decided to retreat.**

 **They both were trying to overwhelm the strength of each other. With one last push, Itachi slice through the man's skin. Before Itachi could cause a deep cut, the guy retreated. His brother didn't advance, instead he stood still, one hand holding another. He could see the wound on him arm suddenly become black and then Itachi couldn't move his injured hand. His sword fell from his clutch.**

 **Sasuke shifted his eyes from Itachi to the young guy just in time to see he was sniffing his claws.**

" **What a smell…" He murmured. His face described happiness, reminding Sasuke of the face he made when he was with his family but unlike then, now he felt disgusting.**

 **Sasuke was about to run to his brother when the gray hair guy suddenly disappeared from their sights. Itachi took out a knife from the pocket and moved his body in circle. For a moment he stopped, closing his eyes like he was concentrating. Sasuke didn't move from his place. He couldn't hear anything except the sound of the rainfall. His face was starting to get pale. He couldn't see but he knew the guy was here somewhere.**

 **Suddenly, Sasuke feel a rush of air around him, his brother too. It wasn't the wind. It was someone running around them, too fast to catch with normal eyes. It was like they trapped inside the ring.**

 **He wanted to scream at Itachi to do something but the moment Itachi opened his eyes, he thrown the knife toward his direction. Sasuke opened his eyes wild, watching the knife flied toward him and it hit, except it wasn't Sasuke, but the man behind his back.**

 **The knife did hit exactly at the right point where Itachi wanted. It stabbed deep in the knee, abruptly made the man stop dead in his track. Without wasting anytime, Itachi thrown another knife to the left side of his knee. This time completely knocked the man to the ground, landing on his back.**

 **Sasuke watched his brother picked up his sword and ran to where the guy was staying. Next thing he knew, Itachi was shoving his sword into the heart of the man, ending his life. His face was splashed by blood.**

 **Then Itachi gave up his strength, sinking to his knees. His breath went shallow and harsh. The poison completely got pass his entire arm and was traveling deeper into his veins, into another organ. The rain had ceased and thus his forehead was now full of sweat. His vision blurred. He couldn't feel the right side of body.**

 **Upon seeing like this, Sasuke rushed into his brother side. He didn't know that danger wasn't over yet.**

" **Brother, You're hurt!" he cried out, scanning his brother's body.**

" **I'm fi-"**

" **Silver sword huh?" The voice suddenly emerged from the dead body or what they'd thought. Both brother, simultaneously, perk their heads up in shock in direction of the speaker.**

" **Too bad, I'm immune!" He added with a chuckle.**

" **You're fucked when I get up." The chuckle soon turned into a cough. Itachi sat still in place. His hand on his heart as if to check if it was still beating and if he could continue.**

" **What are they, brother?" Sasuke shook his brother, demanding an answer to the question he longed to know.**

" **Vampire." His voice was so low that Sasuke barely heard what his brother had said. Then Itachi turned to face him with his palm on the side of his face. "Sasuke, listen, this won't hold him long and more will follow. I need you to run, run till you see the sunlight."**

" **Brother, what about you?"**

" **I stay here. I will stall them."**

" **No, I don't want to leave. I want to stay here with you." Sasuke pleaded between sob. He didn't want to leave without his brother. In the abyss of his mind, he wanted to know if they'd ever meet again or perhaps not…He shook his head at the thought.**

 **Itachi leaned forward. Their foreheads touched. Sasuke eyes him in agony with tears rolling down his cheek. "Your life is the most important to me…Now go, be safe. I will always be right by your side." Itachi said with a soft smile. A smile that always assured Sasuke that everything would be fine. Itachi withdrew and all Sasuke felt was the cool air of the night.**

" **So you're here." An unsurprising voice unexpectedly entered the scene without inviting. Sasuke didn't even had a chance to see who this new person was when suddenly, Itachi yelled at him. "RUN" and he ran as fast as he could without looking back. Unbeknownst to him, Sasuke didn't catch his brother saying farewell…for the last time.**

 **He ran for so long but he didn't stop. He lost track of time. He wouldn't let his brother's sacrifice go to waste. He had to carry on till he saw the sunlight.**

 **Unfortunately, a shadow abruptly appeared before Sasuke, causing him to stop his action all at once. His heart began to accelerated. He looked up slowly, getting a feeling of reminiscence the more he looked higher. His eyes wild opened and blood drained from his face as he recognized this person. Even he couldn't see the face in the midst of darkness, he knew who it was. His mother's murderer.**

 **He gasped in horror. Without himself knowing, his legs took one step backward. She followed. His eyes still fixed to a figure before him when he took another step. This time she nearly closed the distance between them. Sasuke unable to move anymore. His legs were frozen. His body trembled. His mouth hung open but there was no sound coming out. All he could hear was the sound of his own heart beating fast.**

 **She placed her hand on his cheek. It was cold, so cold. His shut his eyes tight. Silent tears were falling down slowly from his eyes. A painful memory flashed before his eyes. His mother. Soon he would have the same fate.**

 **Her hand suddenly added more pressure to his face. He jerked uncontrollably. Sasuke realized his time had come.**

" **Please, no…" He whimpered, begging her for a chance to live but he knew it was useless. He silently apologized his brother, ashamed that he couldn't make it. He waited for the pain to come, except it had never come.**

 **He reopened his eyes, expect to see the woman but there was no trace or even her shadow. He did not aware when she had withdrawn or disappeared, he didn't care. Now was a good opportunity. Without thinking twice, he commanded his legs to run, faster than ever, away from this place.**

 **After a while, he could see the light of dawn. He'd never been happy to see it like now. He felt better and somehow, relieved. He raised his hand toward the sunlight. He could feel it and then his vision went dark.**

 **It was over.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. A bright light welcomed him. He had to blink many times to get adjusted. His mouth dried and it was hurt when he tried to swallow. He felt exhausted. He scanned around him. All he saw was white. The strong odor of alcohol reached his nose and he knew, he was probably in hospital but why he was here? He didn't remember.**

 **He recalled what happened. There were blood and death, playing like a movie before his eyes.**

 **His mother. His father. His brother. All gone.**

 **He was alone. It wasn't a nightmare after all.**

 **He felt so empty. He had no purpose in life.**

" **You're safe here." Sasuke turned his gazed toward where the sound came from, to see who was it. A man was sitting in a chair near his bed, book in one hand. His eyes never left it. He quietly observed him. He had spiky hair and scar in his left eye but the rest of his face was remained unseen by the mask.**

" **Here. Read it when you feel better." The man placed a card under Sasuke's hand.**

" **I'm going to call a doctor." He added.**

 **Sasuke lifted the card and read. It was an invitation to join Vampire Hunting Organization. He shifted his gaze from the card to the man. He stopped him midway from opening the door.**

" **Who are you?" His voice hoarse. In truth, he wanted to ask if he was a human or some creatures he didn't acknowledge of. The world he lived in wasn't normal like he used to think anymore.**

 **He glanced from his shoulder to Sasuke and said "I'm a human who hunt vampire…because vampire can't kill vampire." Was all his reply as he left the room.**

 **That was when he'd first met Kakashi and his lifetime mission had begun. Find the truth and**

 **REVENGE.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke took a hot bath after a long walk under the rainfall. The warmness of water helped him relax for a while, distracting him from those memories.

He put on a nightwear while glancing at his girlfriend on a bed who he shared with every night for the past six months since the news of her pregnancy was announced to him, though it had been an unexpected one. He walked silently toward the bed, afraid he might disturb her soundless sleep, but it was too late as he saw a pair of pale orbs was on him.

"I wake you." He stated.

"No, you don't." she casted a tired smile and replied.

Sasuke got into a bed cover. Like always, she came to rest on his chest and he, instinctively place his hand around her belly, stroking slowly in the process.

"You should go back to sleep." He kissed her forehead.

"I want to stay a bit more." Again, he could notice the tired in her voice, also her appearance.

"Are you sure you don't need anything? You look pale." He questioned after a moment of inspecting her.

"I will get better soon. I assure you. Don't worry." She looked up at him with a soft smile. He'd never told her that her smile was just like his mother, always brought warmness to his heart and he would do anything to protect that smile. This time, he would do it right. She was his only family and soon, in one month, they would welcome a new member, their son.

They remained silence for a while until Hinata suddenly spoke "it is today again?" It was more like a statement then a question.

"Hn"

"I involve you and our son." He added.

"I don't mind. I'm not afraid." She firmly said. He locked his eyes with her, letting her know that till his last breath, he would keep them safe.

Thinking back to four years ago, he'd met her for the first time in the local library. They had been the regular customers, seeing each other almost every day but they'd never talk up to one day they had stumbled across the same book. She was a shy woman. He'd always noticed the blush on her face whenever they spoke but what surprised him the most was her knowledge. The way she talked about the world. Those optimistic opinions she had and he loved to listen.

After that, they'd become friend and friend to lover. He'd let her into his world. For he, who hunted vampires, his job was dangerous but she didn't hesitate. If anything, Sasuke was glad that she'd come into his lonely existence. She was his light in the darkness.

Nevertheless, there was still a long way to go. Many years had spent but he'd found no trace of HIM, not even once. Yet, he'd never give up, not so easily. The flame, it was still burning.

.

.

.

The morning light came shining through the windows, signing the arrival of a new day. Its golden rays had awoken the two figures on the bed. Sasuke was welcomed by the bright smile of his partner. His mouth curled upward at the sight and he kissed her lip before he left the bed to prepare breakfast for both of them.

Cooking wasn't in his nature but he wanted to help her during difficulty. It was less than a month now until the childbirth.

A moment later, he'd finished his preparation. Sasuke placed one plate in front of Hinata who gladly waited for him at the table as she observed the view of nature in the morning. He thought she was the most beautiful when she was under the sunlight.

"Sasuke, it looks delicious. Thank you!" Again with her brilliant smile as she talked to him. Today he noticed she had become better than the other day, just like she had said. He was grateful to see so.

"You look well today." He commented.

"I recovered." She replied.

Sasuke then placed another for himself and they started eating silently as the sound of the birds was singing in the background, in addition to the fresh atmosphere. It was one of the habit they shared in common.

The peaceful moment like this, however, didn't last long when Sasuke's phone suddenly rang. He checked and saw the name "Kakashi" appear on the screen.

He answered.

"Sasuke, we found another dead body in the wood this morning."


End file.
